


A Man’s Man

by Introvertia



Category: Once Upon a Time in... Hollywood, ouatih
Genre: Alcohol, Booton, Click, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Once upon a time in Hollywood - Freeform, Riff - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, a bit 'o' fluff, a bit 'o' romance, booze fueled sexy times, dalooth, mlm, ouatih - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertia/pseuds/Introvertia
Summary: Rick's world is falling apart, again. His best friend is laid up at the hospital and his wife just left him in the midst of a house party.Cliff's world is falling apart, his best friend has just gotten married and told him that there isn’t  room for him to stick around any more, he's been laid up in a hospital for weeks and he's wondering if he's done with this life and ready for the great beyond.Cliff goes home ready to drown his sorrows only to find Rick there waiting for him... after a long drive home and some unexpected revelations Cliff makes his move.





	A Man’s Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flippyspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/gifts).

> Happy (belated) Birthday Flippy!

He’s Very Much A Man’s Man.

September 1st, 1969

It seemed to Rick, that not for the first time, all the work had dried up, or near enough to it that he was starting to have a constant stomach ache. He’d been promised a small part in the forthcoming Polanski film, but he could tell that the little shit didn’t take a shine to him, not the way that Sharon and Jay had. 

Cliff’s stay in the hospital was a major inconvenience to Rick. Rick overslept, was out a driver and had no one to tell about his blossoming friendship with famous hair dresser Jay Sebring and the beautiful and charming actress Sharon Tate. 

Rick’s beloved wife, Francesca, couldn’t care less about who Rick’s new friends were, she was too upset about nearly being murdered. Francesca informed Rick that she’d thought the west had been won, but clearly it was still wild! She wanted to get two dogs, just like Brandy, only bigger, and to move to a safer part of Los Angeles, if such a place existed. She’d ramble on and on, flowing from Italian to English and Italian again as she paced around their bed making Rick’s hangovers ten times worse. It made Rick desperate to have Cliff around again. Rick thought that Cliff seemed to have a way with women, he was frank and calm, always so calm, not like Rick. Rick was naturally an emotionally attuned man, it was an asset to him, being that he was an actor, but when it came to dealing with others in an emotional state - Rick could feel his lips seize up and his tongue clench before he even drew a breath to utter a single word. On the bright side, Cliff’s bitch Brandy, was more and more affectionate with each feeding and had grown to be a great companion while Cliff was stuck at the hospital. Brandy gave Rick a reason to go for walks that grew longer and longer with each passing day; sometime three times a day.  
Rick counted his blessings being that Sharon and Jay thought he was the cat’s-pajamas, and if he wasn’t walking Brandy, he could just wander up the road and visit with Sharon, she was always so sweet with him, she was a regular sunbeam! And yet, there was no one that compared to the company of Cliff, Cliff was Rick’s shadow, his right hand man, his best friend, driver, a blood-brother, and apparently his heavy when it came to house breakers - and sometime employee. 

There was no one in the world that would ever occupy as much real estate in his heart as Cliff Booth, and Rick knew that all too well now that Cliff was laid up in St Vincent’s hospital. Rick was slipping on his sports coat when that thought crossed his mind. Rick looked at his reflection, standing before his mirror, he’d gotten soft around the middle, and apparently was growing more sentimental too, he frowned as he closed the closet door, the mirror hanging on the inside vanished along with his reflection, which was a welcomed relief.

“Francesca, my darling angel, are you ready to go visit Sharon and Jay?” 

Rick glanced at the calendar on his desk. It was already September first, and he still hadn’t made it to the hospital, he knew Cliff would forgive him, but he felt terrible. Rick hated hospitals, they reminded him of his youth, he’d been a sickly kid, just smelling strong disinfectants made his stomach churn and his upper lip sweat buckets. 

“You coward,” Rick chastised himself. “Francesca? We’re going to be late, c’mon, you need to socialize, there’ll be international types there, maybe you can meet some fellow I-talians.” He got no response from her so he went looking for her, following the trail of her perfume that smelled of jasmine and rosemary. He found her in the bathroom, fanning her eyelids, Rick leaned in the door frame and watched her, a small sad smile playing across his mouth.

“You’re quite the artist,” he gestured at his own face and then pointed at hers, “You look like a beautiful fairytale.”

“I’m a children’s story?” Francesca opened her eyes and squinted at him through her thick fake lashes and her glittery blue eyeshadow.

“No, no, like a fairy queen, you know, like a, a, a pixie, or a I don’t know, a regular Tinkerbell.”

Francesca smoothed her fitted green dress and looked at him in the mirror as she applied her lipstick.

“It’s good?” She asked quizzically.

“You look very pretty.” Rick shrugged.

“Ah. Thank you.” Francesca nodded, but her eyes were distant, as if she were a thousand miles away.

***

September 2nd, 1969

Cliff was sick of being in the hospital. Once they got their hands on him they discovered other injuries beyond the knife wound, some things he’d been too high to notice, like the concussion and the cracked ribs, when they got back his X-rays the doctor informed Cliff he had pneumonia, Cliff only asked if they were sure, but they promised him it was true which he begrudgingly accepted. Cliff was also made aware that he had spinous process fractures, otherwise known as a broken neck. He was stitched up, wrapped up, and collared as well as put on antibiotics and a decent flow of pain killers, probably more than he needed  
but there was little else to kill the doldrums of hospital life, so he requested as many painkillers as he could, he even got good at playing the nurses, knowing which ones were generous, absent minded or just didn’t give a shit and let him get loaded. 

Just when Cliff thought he was nearing the end of his stay and that he could soon convalesce on his own with Brandy to nurse him, he found out he’d come down with a staph infection, apparently a common problem in hospitals, his skin burned and crawled along his hip. Cliff started to think he might never leave the hospital, unless he was wheeled out feet first. Cliff wondered if it was time to come to term with what he’d become, a broken down old man. Cliff’s thoughts became dark and he wondered why rush, what was the hurry to get better anyway? He had nothing but an old trailer to go home to, and besides that Brandy was probably better off staying with Rick and his new bride. Cliff was overcome by a different kind of pain at the thought of Rick and Francesca.

Rick chosen that dark haired beauty over Cliff, it was only natural that a man like Rick get hitched and get to the business of starting a family, but that was no consolation, natural or not, it hurt like hell. Cliff knew he could suffer a thousand knife wounds, and find them far less painful than the fact that Rick had abandoned their bond for an Italian film starlet and a condominium in the suburbs. 

***

Francesca had written several letters to her father and mother since the would be killers had broken into her home, detailing the fact that her husband was a drunk, which she had known, but now that his brother, or companion, or keeper or whatever Cliff was, wasn’t around, Rick seemed more indulgent and sullen than was necessary; even for a great artist like him. She’d nearly been murdered, she had fought for her life! She was thankful to Cliff and she had a special place in her heart for Brandy, that brave sweet dog, but none of that filled the hole in her heart that was home, she missed her cousins, her brothers and sisters, and most of all Edoardo, the boy that ran his father’s bakery in San Leo. Edoardo, or Lalo as she called him when they were alone, he wasn’t really a boy anymore, he was considerably younger than her, and his family hadn’t approved of their friendship - but she’d give anything to kiss him once more, to lay in his arms one more time, to hear his voice, absolutely anything. 

Two days after the attack she wrote him a letter and included three articles that had been published in the local newspapers, even though she didn’t think he could read English, he’d at least see her picture in the papers. Maybe remember her fondly, at best she thought he might send a post card.

***

When Cliff woke up on September Third, he made a decision. He was going to go home, and on the way home he was going to pick up a case of liquor, and when he got home he was going to drink it. He was going to finish it, and if he woke up after finishing an entire case of liquor, then he was going to start over, whatever the hell that meant. He was pretty sure 12 liters of whiskey would kill him, and he was fine with that, something had to kill him, everyone died of something, he reasoned as he sat up on the narrow hospital bed. Cliff dug into the bag of rumpled and stale clothes that he’d been wearing when he was wheeled in on a gurney to the hospital, they were blood stained, and his pant leg was cut open where the knife had gone in. He frowned looking at them, they simply wouldn’t do. Cliff wandered out into the hallway and found a janitor mopping the hallway.

“Hey pops, you want to make an extra five bucks?” Cliff smiled broadly.

“Depends.” The man responded, still mopping the floor, “what you got in mind?”

“I just need some clothes, I’m about to check out of here, and the clothes I came in, aren’t up to snuff.”

The man paused and leaned on his broom looking at Cliff for the first time.

“You have an extra set of work clothes, or something, anything, I’m not picky and I sure as hell ain’t proud.” 

“I could get you some coveralls, and they’re clean too. But it’ll cost you ten dollars.”

“Ten?” Cliff balked, he shook his head. 

The janitor shrugged and went back to cleaning. Cliff watched until it looked like the guy was done and about to move on to other tasks.

“Alright old-timer, you got it. I’ll pay you in full when you bring them to me, and if you don’t mind, I’m kind of in a rush.”

“Nope, don’t mind a bit, back in two shakes of a lamb’s tail.” 

***

Cliff had taken two buses and one cab to get home. He limped from his last bus stop to the liquor store to make his big purchase, and got the clerk to call him a cab to take him the remaining distance back to his dilapidated trailer. With a case of whiskey under one arm and a pack of smokes is the bib of his ten dollar coveralls he stepped out of the cab. The driver had looked at him like he was some kind of backwoods hillbilly that had gotten lost in Panorama City. 

“Here you go, keep the change.” Cliff said with a smile. 

“Thanks, bud.” The cabbie glanced across to where Cliff’s trailer was and nodded, “That’s a nice DeVille, you looking to sell it?”

Cliff turned his head so fast he got a pinch in his neck.

“Oh, no sir, that’s not mine, that’s my, um, that belongs to my boss.” Cliff smiled at the cabbie and started walking to his trailer he shifted his case of whiskey in his arms, his hip was killing him, but what was hurting more than that was that he didn’t feel like calling Rick his friend anymore, those days were over, they ended with Francesca. The more Cliff thought about it the more he had a sour tang in his mouth. When Cliff got to the to door of his trailer and yanked it open ready to tell Rick that they were done, he reminded himself that Rick had said as much when explaining his plans to move into a condominium with his new wife and that there wasn’t any room in his life left for Cliff. 

“That’s not exactly what he said.” Cliff shook his head and mumbled to himself. Cliff was attempting to work himself up to something like fury, something like anger, but it was nearly impossible for him to get mad at Rick, and he’d never once managed to stay mad at Rick Dalton, Rick just did something to Cliff.

Cliff opened the door and Brandy came bouncing along like a graceless moose, her tail was whipping so fast it was wagging her body, she was grinning like a fool with her tongue lolling out the side of her mouth and her eyes twinkling as she panted her greeting.

“There’s my lady, my lucky girl, hey little bulldozer, c’mere you big baby.” Cliff knelt down and set aside his case of whiskey to throw an arm around her, she sat and wiggled shoving her iron hard head against his chin and chest, swiping licks as she wiggled with joy. 

“It’s been too long.” Cliff squeezed her and stroked her back, and thumped her ribs. He looked around until his eyes rested on the lump on his couch which was snoring faintly. Cliff stood up and walked over to the small kitchen counter, and grabbed a can of food for Brandy, the trailer was stuffy and hot, it was getting to be half past two in the afternoon and it was a little odd to have Rick there in his trailer sleeping off whatever he’d been drinking. 

After filling Brandy’s bowl with kibble and canned food Cliff got some clean clothes from his narrow closet and changed into a fresh t-shirt and some faded blue jeans, as well as his old moccasins, at least he’d be spared the indignity of being seen by Rick some ill fitting coveralls.

“Get up, Rick.” Cliff said in a stern voice.

Rick rolled over on the couch, his long legs unfolding slowly. Rick had been laying with his back to Cliff, sleeping in a pair of jeans and knit polo-shirt. The polo-shirt rode up exposing his belly. Rick had gotten a little fat while filming in Italy, but it suited him as far as Cliff was concerned. Cliff eyed the exposed soft skin of Rick’s belly, dusted with fine golden hair, he wanted to rest his hand on it, to feel the warmth of Rick’s tummy, to let his fingers slide over the down like hairs and follow the trail south. Not for the first time Cliff wondered what Rick looked like when he was buck naked, he’d seen Rick close to it, but never, totally stripped down to the family jewels. Cliff stood there staring. The trailer was quiet, aside from the sound of Brandy putting away her dinner, and Rick’s intermittent snoring. Cliff sat down on the side of his small couch, and placed his hand on Rick’s shoulder.

“Hey Goldie-locks, you’re sleeping in my bed.” Cliff leaned over, feeling a wave of concern, the trailer was hot and Rick’s brown had a sheen of sweat on it, Cliff could feel the heat of Rick’s body seeping through his clothes, he was hot, maybe too hot, maybe a fever. Cliff reached over and put his hand on Rick’s forehead. Rick was warm, but the closer Cliff got to him the more he could smell the booze-sweat that was wafting off of his supine body.

“Rick Dalton, you’re needed on set!” Cliff said loudly sitting back.

Rick sat right up in a flash, looking like a startled hare, his eyes wide. Rick blinked rapidly and focused on Cliff and smiled broadly. Rick’s bright blue eyes went damp. 

Cliff didn’t know if it was because Rick was overcome with feelings or if it was because he’d just woken up.

“Cliff!” Rick smiled and reached over and squeezed Cliff tightly and thumped his back.

“What are doing in my trailer?” Cliff leaned back wanting to get out of Rick’s arms, he was warm and on Cliff’s couch and vulnerable looking and it was stirring Cliff deeply, he shook his head and stood up, grabbed his smokes and lit up, he offered one to Rick and when he accepted Cliff lit Rick’s first, also out of habit. 

“Well you’re not going to believe this,” Rick wiped his mouth sitting up, setting his legs over the side of the couch.

“Try me.” Cliff leaned on the edge of his little kitchen table moving further away from Rick.

***

Rick sat forward, he pulled his shirt down, it had ridden up and was showing his gut, which made him blush, he didn’t want Cliff seeing how soft he’d gotten. Rick had shaved off at least two pounds since coming home, but there was still the unlucky thirteen that just wouldn’t budge. He fixed his eyes on Cliff, his best friend, the man he trusted with his life. Cliff was looking pale, his normally sun bronzed skin was a touch peaky, his leonine manners and swagger seemed absent. 

“I guess that hospital stay kind of wore you out, you been chasing the nurses? I bet you caught a few at that.” Rick teased.

“I didn’t chase any skirts, just had a heck of time getting out of that hell hole, I’d go down the list, but you know, I was there for nearly a month and that’s a lot of old history now, so why bother.” Cliff swatted at the air as if to clear away all the things that lingered there unsaid. 

“I, I, I meant to come by.” Rick said quickly, “You know what with no license and Francesca being shook up, and well I got a little work too.”

“Yeah? Who drove you?”

“Oh, well it was on the Warner Brother’s lot, they sent a drive.”

“Big part? What show?”

“Not so big, it’s a Tom Laughlin pic, you know he did the first one, um, The B-born Loser, came out in sixty-seven, I think, anyways, I’m just a sheriff, a good-guy, it’s a bit part, maybe twelve lines and three scenes total. So that ate up a week, you know.”

“Out in Burbank?” Cliff was looking at his cigarette and not at Rick, it made Rick feel awful.

“Yep, over on the lot at Warner Brothers, like I said, anyways,” Rick trailed on but was cut off.

“So about a ten minute cab drive to St. Vincent’s hospital where I was staying?” Cliff nodded, he crouched down and rubbed Brandy’s head still not looking at Rick.

“I guess that’s right.” Rick said feeling his stomach twist. “Well, it’s called Billy Jack and it’ll be out in a few months I, think they’re still filming, if you’re feeling up to it I can see if they need a stuntman, they’d be lucky to have you, these new kids, they don’t know how to take a fall, can’t ride for shit. You’d been laughing your head off if you watched these amateurs bumbling around set.” Rick babbled.

“No kidding.” Cliff stood up his eyes traveling over the counter, Rick followed his gaze and saw his keys and his wallet there and watched as Cliff picked up the keys and the wallet, he tossed the wallet at Rick’s chest and spun the keys on their ring on his index finger. 

“So how’d you get out here with Brandy, did you drive?” Cliff obviously new the answer. 

“Well that’s the crazy part, that’s what I wanted to t-t-talk to you about.” Rick moved closer, shoving the wallet in his back pocket as he combed his fingers through his hair trying to pull himself together.

“You’re going to get busted driving around with no license. Let’s get out of here. I’ll drive you home, just give me some cab money so I can get back here.” Cliff walked out of the trailer still not looking at Rick. 

Rick followed Cliff out, watching him limp, across the dirt yard to the waiting Cadillac. Cliff had gotten that limp because of him, and Rick knew it.

“Thanks, I mean, you don’t have to drive me, I’m stone cold sober, but I’d hate to get pulled over, maybe we can grab some dinner? Huh? Bet you’re sick of hospital food.” 

“Not too hungry.” Rick got in the Cadillac and started her up.

“Well I came out here first because I had Brandy, you know I couldn’t leave her in the car, it’s so damn hot and there’s no way I could take her into the hospital, so I came here first, I was just taking a little nap, and well, the day got away from me.” Rick could feel his mouth running but he just couldn’t stop himself, he plopped into the passenger seat and slammed the door shut, he turned looking at Cliff whose eyes were locked straight ahead.

“Looks like I saved you a trip then, now you don’t need to drive to St. Vincent’s or home, it’s your lucky night Mr Dalton.” Cliff said a little too sweetly.

“Oh man, Mr Dalton, you just, you just, made me feel like an old geezer, Mr Dalton…” Rick shook his head, he could feel Cliff icing him out, and this was new territory, and it burned like hell. 

“Just listen, listen to this, you’re not going to believe it, it’s just too coo-coo-bananas to believe.”

“Coo-coo-bananas?”

“Yeah, that’s um, something Sharon likes to say.” Rick rolled down the window watching Cliff out of the corner of his eye.

“That pretty actress up the street?” Cliff adjusted the rearview mirror, his face revealed nothing of his thoughts.

“Yes, well, that’s part of it, part of the story, her and Jay and I are friends now, although I think she’s still sore at me about what happened last night, it was crazy, you’re not going to believe it.”

“Try me.” Cliff said flatly. 

“Well, her husband, Roman, the director of Rosemary’s Baby, that horror flick that came out last year,” Rick didn’t look over at Cliff but he nodded his eyes on the road, “Right well, you know he’s come back into town, and Sharon and Jay, Jay’s her ex-boyfriend, but they’re really cozy, it’s kind of peculiar, but you know it’s Hollywood, seems like everyone’s busy knocking boots, um, uh, and well…” Rick thought that he should pause, maybe give more gravity to the situation, he was so nervous talking to Cliff, especially since Cliff was behaving as if he were humoring a child. 

“Listen Cliff, I’m real sorry, real sorry that I didn’t come out to see you, the days, they just kept passing and I kept promising myself I’d come see you. B-b-but, it’s been no picnic trying to keep things going, I depend on you an awful lot, and well then, um, let me just finish the story.” Rick nodded.

“I’m all ears.” Cliff leaned back into his seat, his hands loose on the driver’s wheel, his heavy lidded eyes looking straight ahead.

“Last night, me and Francesca went up the hill to a party, up with Sharon and Roman, you know, I’m still holding out hope, maybe I’ve still got a chance to land some roles, and Sharon’s a real sweetheart, she’s just had her baby and she’s been home, so it’s kind of a welcome back home, congratulations on the baby, it’s boy by the way, cute little guy, can’t recall what they’ve named him, uh, so me and Francesca go, we bring some flowers for Sharon and a little teddy bear for the baby and everything’s real nice, it’s a good sized party and the guests, a lot of them are young,” Rick drew a breath, not knowing Cliff was even bothering to follow what he was saying, “So I introduce Francesca to everyone, it’s the first time I’ve been able to get her out of the house since those damned hippies came. Next thing I know, there’s this guy, and I’m staring at him, cause he looks so familiar, he’s talking to Jay and asking for someone, I can’t hear what he’s saying but he’s got this kind of wild look in his eyes, like he’s from another planet- as I moved closer though I could hear him properly, and you know what?” Rick paused looking at Cliff hoping he had his full attention. “He’s talking in I-talian. He’s Lalo, he’d been on the set of Gringo, and he sees me and he walks right to me and says, get this he says, ‘I am here for Francesca, I love her.’ Can you believe it? He’s just a kid! Like twenty-three, and he’s come all the way from San Leo. So I said to him, mind you, Sharon and Jay were just gawking at the pair of us, like waiting for me to murder this kid, or punch his lights out, and said to him, ‘Lalo, right, that’s who you are, Lalo.’ And he’s nodding and nodding like he’s gonna nod his head off and his eyes are darting around and swear he’s sweating like boxer in his tenth round, so I stand up and look down at him, he’s a little guy, and I said ‘You’re here because you’re in love with my wife?’ And he’s still nodding away. Sharon and Jay are on the edge of their seats, right?” Rick looks over at Cliff and sees that finally Cliff’s looking at him, his icy blue eyes alert and curious. 

“Did you clean his clock?” Cliff arcs a brow.

“I thought about it, but instead I said to him ‘stay right here’ walked over to the pool, Francesca was sitting there dangling her feet in the water talking with Roman, I don’t like that guy, and I offered her my hand, she looked confused of course, but she got up and I walked her back over to Lalo and you know what? She started crying, sobbing really, it was a scene right out of an opera, she starts babbling in I-talian, and he’s nattering back at her, back and forth, back and forth. Now Roman’s standing there too, I mean it’s a scene.” Rick shook his head, “You know I should have been feeling humiliated, I mean, she’s my wife, and here’s this kid, but I wasn’t, I’m not.” Rick shrugged, “I said to Francesca, ‘do you love him? Are you in love with Lalo,’ and she’s still blubbering and now she’s nodding too.” Rick chuckled, “So I just said, I guess you better get back home with him then. And man, did it get quiet, I mean, you could have heard a flea fart it was so damn quiet at that party.” Rick smiled, “And then Sharon hugged me, and then Francesca, and then Lalo, I mean they’re a real touchy feely group!” Rick shook his head and let shrugged before continuing, “So, I uh, I figured they’d need a place for the night, Francesca would need to pack, I sent them down to the house and a had a couple more drinks with Jay and chatted with Sharon, she’s an angel you know that? Well, after that I went down the hill and got Brandy, and headed to your place, figured I’d come see you and well… here we are.”

“Huh.” Cliff uttered looking at the stretch of highway ahead of him.

“You probably think I’m a fool for marrying her in the first place, and doubly so because I gave my blessings for her to just run on home with her little boyfriend.” Rick looked at Cliff, but Cliff said nothing, which made Rick fear that that’s exactly what Cliff was thinking. 

Rick looked out the window and watched the world whipping by in blur of faded colors, just like his career and his youth, here and gone in a flash, and now he was losing Cliff too. Rick thought he should probably just shut up for once and maybe get serious about going back to Missouri, the thought was cold comfort, it was clear to him that he was out a best friend and a wife, and now a Hollywood has been. There was no one, no where left and nothing left in this part of the world for Rick Dalton. 

***

The DeVille bounced up the driveway and Cliff glided her into her parking spot. His old Karmann Ghia was there in her spot, that car was held together by nothing but a few bolts, faded paint and hope. Cliff thought he should start working on her tomorrow morning. The idea of drinking an entire case of whiskey had left his mind, it had been a ridiculous thought, and things were looking a little brighter now that he knew Francesca was done with Rick. Whatever Rick thought that marriage was going to fix in his life he’d been dead wrong, and whatever love Francesca believed she felt for him, well, Cliff was pretty sure it was just the glamour of being with a famous American actor. Everyone in Italy seemed to think that Rick was rich and famous, what they didn’t realize was that he might be famous, but it wasn’t a glamours or glitzy kind of life for actors like Rick. 

As they got out of the car Cliff was all too aware that Rick had gone quiet. He’d seem to have said all he could say about the night before, and apparently wasn’t going to apologize about not seeing Cliff at the hospital - just a couple flustered sorries would have to do, and in a way Cliff was satisfied with that, he didn’t want Rick to spin some kind of long winded poetic bullshit, Rick was selfish, emotional and easily overwhelmed, it was all part of him charm, in Cliff’s book. Cliff followed Rick into the house, Rick opened the front door and stood there for a moment.

“Well, she’s gone, that’s for sure.”

“How can you be so sure.” Cliff inquired, although the house did feel empty to him as well. 

“It’s quiet, and I can smell her perfume, she only puts it on when she’s going out.” Rick walked into the master bedroom and turned on the overhead light, Cliff had followed him and peered into the empty room over his shoulder.

“See, the coast is clear.” Rick joked. 

Cliff thought the words sounded odd, it was said for a laugh, but it sounded more like relief than tinged with grief.

“You’re both better off.” Cliff said earnestly, “I mean outside of having a couple kids, I guess, I just don’t see why you two would ever have gotten together, she wasn’t the right… person for you.” Cliff, paused, “Not the right one.” He finished. Cliff turned around and looked at Rick’s face, he was not surprised to see that Rick’s baby blues were sparkling with tears that were about to fall down his tanned cheeks.

“C’mon.” Cliff knew he sounded impatient, so he carefully added, “I’ll fix you up a drink, and you’ll be right as rain.”

“I know you’re right, you, you always know me better than I know myself… must be exhausting.” Rick finished a little sourly.

Cliff sighed and walked to the kitchen, he told himself he wasn’t going to pussy foot around anymore, he hoped to god that Rick was more level headed than he gave him credit for, sometimes the man seemed downright fragile when it came to matters of the heart, and more so when it came to matters of the ego.

“We are going to have a drink. You and I, right now, we’re going to drink to celebrate your new beginning, we’re not going to mourn the end of your marriage to Francesca, but salute what you’re about to embark upon.” Cliff knew he was getting a little cheesy, but if it kept Rick from melting into a pile of salty tears and a pitcher full of margaritas it was worth it. Cliff walked up to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a large unopened bottle Vodka. 

“This will do nicely.” Cliff nodded at the bottle and gestured to the chairs in front of the television. 

“I wasn’t thinking we’d do shots.” Rick complained.

“Oh, we’re doing at least one round for the toast, and maybe a few more for all the other sweet things in life.” Cliff laughed, the more he thought about Francesca being gone the better he felt. 

“I wish I had your, fortitude, in all things really.” Rick slumped into his chair, still looking wounded and deflated. 

“Here’s to your new beginning.” Cliff poured a couple fingers of room temperature vodka into two tumblers, “Cheers.” Cliff handed Rick his glass, “Down the hatch.” Cliff winked and turned up his glass. He squinted at Rick through the burn of the vodka and watched as Rick shrugged and followed suit.  
“Atta boy.” Cliff sat on the edge of the coffee table facing Rick, Cliff’s knees bumping Rick’s lightly as he refilled both of their glasses, “And here’s to me being outta that hell hole of a hospital.”

“I’m real sorry, I am a poor friend, you know that? I should have been there with some bagels, good ones too, I should have gone down to Canter’s and gotten you some fresh bagels and, I, I, I didn’t. I let you down.” Rick shook his head.

“Well if you want to make it up to me,” Cliff nodded at the glass in Rick’s hand, “You’ll toast me on my release. Bottoms up, cowboy!” Cliff winked and saw that Rick got a little lift in one corner of his mouth.

“Cheers, partner.” Rick said as he drained his glass and wiped the corner of his eye, still brimming with tears and nearly over come by emotion, but crawling out from under the gloom that had settled over him like a lead blanket.

“Now we’ve got to toast your role in that Tom Laughlin film, playing a sheriff, so what’s this sheriff called?”

“Sheriff O’Cleary, he’s an Irishman.”

“No kidding, did you do an accent?”

“I have trouble with accents, you know that, but yes, I did on a word here and there, a real li, li light touch.” Rick looked shy and proud at the same time.

“I bet it’s going to hit all the right notes, can’t wait to see you in action.”

“It’s a real small part.”

“Not if you’re playing the role.” Cliff smiled and poured a generous amount into both of their glasses.

“Well, that’s a heavy pour.” Rick looked at his glass and smiled and shrugged. 

The pair of them drained their glasses dry, their eyes locked on each other’s. Rick’s eyes glistened with booze and turned up in the corners with laughter. Cliff’s eyes shined too, he knew it. Cliff wondered if Rick knew it was hunger that made his eyes so glossy. If Rick didn’t know before, he’d soon learn, that was if Cliff could keep his courage up.

Rick leaned back and let out a long sigh, a silly smile curling the corners of his mouth. Cliff patted his knee and shifted a little closer on the edge of the coffee table.

“You know what, I’m gonna keep acting, I’ll take anything, you know what else? I’ve never tried a play, m-m-maybe I should?” Rick shook his head, a wistful expression in his eyes, “That sounds terrifying, but it just may electrify me too.” 

“You’re Rick fucking Dalton. If you want to do a play, you’ll get a part.” Cliff patted Rick’s knee and pet gently too, just a few of strokes. 

“I’m not done yet, I’m not done with acting. It’s what I’m good at, maybe not great, but damned good.” Rick nodded.

“A damn fine actor, that you are.” Cliff smiled fondly at Rick leaning forward just a hair, his hand slid over Rick’s knee and was slowly stroking along the inside of his long leg, just above the knee but not quite at the thigh. Cliff watched Rick waiting for him to pull away, or shove Cliff’s hand off, or to do something that would force Cliff to stop, but he didn’t and it only made a ember of desire burn brighter and hotter in Cliff’s belly.

“Since I’m going to keep acting, I’m not selling this house. No way. I’m staying.” Rick shook his head and pointed at Cliff, his index finger gently brushing at Cliff’s chest, catching lightly on the color of his t-shirt, “You should come live here, full time. No more of this driving back and forth to Panorama City, forget that. You know I never thought I’d take a shine to Brandy, but she’s great, like not just as a guest when you’re here, but all the time. I love that dog, I mean I always liked her, but having her here, while you were recuperating, it felt right. She’s a good dog.” Rick smiled boyishly, and reached over and grabbed the vodka bottle, “Let’s drink to Brandy!”

“I won’t say no to that!” Cliff kept his hand where it was rested on the inside of Rick’s leg just above his knee, he could feel the heat of Rick’s skin burning his palm and it was the sweetest sensation he’d had in weeks. 

“Here’s to Brandy, the best damn dog I’ve ever had the good fortune to have met.” Rick’s beatific grin drew Cliff a little closer. Cliff wanted to kiss that smile, wanted bite those lips, get a taste of that red tongue that poked out between Rick’s pearl white teeth.

“Cheers.” Cliff added, almost forgetting they were toasting again.

“So you’ll do it, you’ll move in? You can have the guest room and the bathroom in the hall, I mean it’ll be all yours and Brandy’s too.” Rick looked at Cliff hopefully.

“Are you sure you’re not just asking me because you feel bad about the hospital and you’ve seen the state of my trailer?” Cliff asked in a low teasing voice.

“What? No, no way.” Rick started to blush, “I’m asking because… b-because it’s what I want, I want you to call this place home, like the Mexican’s say, mi casa es su casa.”

“Alright, I’ll move in, but, things gotta change between us.” Cliff said the words with care, the vodka had gotten well into his blood stream and he was feeling hot and his tongue felt heavy and all his booze diluted blood seemed to have been weighed down, all the way down deep and seeping into to his balls, and yet his cock was about to salute at any moment. Cliff leaned a bit closer, his smile growing wolfish, his hooded eyes predatorily dancing over Rick’s face, lingering over his mouth.

“W-what things?” Rick swallowed and sat back, his eyes dropped down to Rick calloused hand rested on the inside of his thigh and by the twitch of his brow he’d just noticed it for the first time. 

“Just a few simple things, some minor details in our, our…” Cliff blinked and looked up for a moment, then back at Rick’s eyes, “our way of doing things.” Cliff leaned in close lowering his voice “Nothing you wouldn’t like.” he whispered into Rick’s ear ever so softly. 

“Well are you going to tell me?” Rick whispered, unsure as to why he was whispering, his skin started to feel white hot, he didn’t know if it was the bottle of vodka he just split with Cliff or the lingering summer heat or Cliff’s warm breath dancing along the skin of Rick’s neck in sweet soft sighs.

“I’ve always been more of a man of…” Cliff ran his tongue over Rick’s jaw and closed his lips around Rick’s earlobe, his stubbled chin brushing against the sensitive skin of Ricks’ neck, he planted a lightly sucking kiss before speaking, “Action.”

Rick exhaled a slowly breath hearing Cliff’s words and then drew a sharp intake when he felt Cliff’s fingers squeeze his thigh, Cliff’s thumb circling and pressing. Rick’s mouth ran dry and he licked his lips, lowering his gaze only to have Cliff lift his chin with a calloused index finger.

“Don’t get all shy on me.” Cliff’s voice was low and purring.

Rick cheeks burned flooding with blood, he forced himself look Cliff in the eyes. Rick could hardly see straight he was so overwhelmed and dizzy with yearning.

“I’m not…” Rick’s words came out in a rasp, the corner of his mouth twitched up. To prove he wasn’t shy he parted his lips, hunting for the right words.

Cliff dragged his thumb over Rick’s bottom lip.

“Sure.” Cliff said with a sly smile, as he traced his thumb over Rick’s lip a second time. 

Cliff nudged Rick’s chin down with his knuckles and pressed his thumb over Rick’s teeth. Rick stared as Cliff’s eyes pooled dark with desire, his lips parting as he watched Rick intently.

Rick stared in disbelief, and parted his lips wider, opening his mouth and inviting further exploration. Cliff’s thumb, calloused and faintly tasting of salt and vodka travelled over Rick’s tongue. Rick felt himself give it a gentle suck and then turned his head away, excited and ashamed by what came so naturally. Cliff’s hands cupped his face.

“Rick, look at me.” Cliff’s voice was soft and coaxing, his eyes smoldered and his lips were dangerously close to Rick’s. 

Cliff’s hands slid up to Rick’s temples, then combed his fingers through Rick’s hair stroking the strands back till finding purchase at the nape of Rick’s neck where Cliff gripped and held Rick still. 

Rick watched transfixed, all his blood rushed south, he bit his bottom lip watching Cliff, having no idea what would happen next. Cliff’s eyes, his mouth, the nearness of him had Rick mesmerized.

“I,” Rick started to say.

“Shhh, shh, I’m not going to hurt you.” Cliff winked at him slowly.

Rick felt a thrill of fear and excitement, he knew he was drunk and his wires were getting crossed because none of this could be real, and Cliff was a man of action before words, but this simple phrase had been the most frightening thing he’d ever heard Cliff utter, and the most promising, to top it all off. Rick watched Cliff’s face intently. Cliff moved forward on the edge of the coffee table, one knee pressed hotly to the inside of Rick’s thigh. Cliff reached up and slowly wrapped his hands around Rick’s wrists. Rick didn’t dare try and pull his arms free, he just held as still as he could. 

“M, m, maybe I want you to.” Rick mumbled, his breath hitching and betraying him. 

Cliff leaned in and ran his mouth up the side of Rick’s neck, his teeth biting gently, his stubble brushing wickedly as he nibbled and sucked. Rick twitched and shivered, he didn’t try to free pull free. Rick lifted his chin, giving Cliff more room to work with. Cliff came up for air and pulled Rick closer and closer till their lips met fleetingly. Cliff’s tongue glided over Rick’s bottom lip and when Rick leaned in, Cliff moved back just a fraction, his eyes dancing mischievously. Rick leaned forward again and felt Cliff release his wrists and dig his fingers into Rick’s hair. Rick furrowed his brow, he’d never kissed a man, never kissed someone that could over power him and call all the shots, it was doing things to him, things he liked.

Cliff slid his fingers through Rick’s hair and rolled his wrists and caught hold of Rick’s and crossed them over his head. Cliff’s grip was firm, he squeezed as if to make a point and then kissed Rick slowly.

Rick parted his lips and closed his eyes, his heart was hammering to near bursting, he’d wanted this for so long, but not once believed that it would ever happen. Rick found the kisses to be sweet and sharp, just like Cliff.

Cliff pulled away from the kiss slowly and stood up pulling Rick onto his feet, still holding onto Rick’s arms he gently crossed them behind Rick’s back, and leaned his face into Rick’s neck and covered the side and front in kisses and bites till Rick let out a moan of pleasure.

“We’re both, more a than hammered.” Rick tilted his head back, he shifted forward on his feet to keep his balance, his hips met Cliff’s and he could feel Cliff’s erection. “I’m a married man.” Rick mumbled, not even sure why he was talking when he could be kissing his best friend instead.

“So am I.” Cliff responded as he started walking backwards, he was towing Rick by his wrists around the coffee table and down the hall towards the master bedroom.

“That’s true.” Rick agreed.

Cliff turned Rick around till he was walking backwards, a single table lamp was illuminating the bedroom, every trace of Francesca was gone now, in fact the whole world seemed an abstract concept to Rick, it seemed as if there was no one and nothing but him and Cliff in all the universe.

“I’ve never, I mean, with a, a, a man.” Rick looked at Cliff’s eyes, searching for reassurance or maybe a way out, Rick had no idea what the right thing to do or say was.

“I’ll take good care of you,” Cliff kissed Rick slowly, finally releasing his wrists, “Like I always do.” Cliff nodded and gave Rick a quick little shove.

“Oh.” Was all Rick managed to get as he took a half step back and sat on the bed.

Cliff grasped the back of Rick’s neck and leaned down and planted a kiss on his neck, as he straddled Rick’s lap. 

Rick scooted back on the bed a little ways, and feeling bold gripped the back of Cliff’s lean thighs and squeezed and then pulled him flush against his lap. Rick felt a hot thrill bolt up his core when Cliff settled into his lap and folded his legs around him. Rick kissed Cliff hotly and felt Cliff’s fingers entangle in his hair, his hips slowly grinding against Rick’s lap. Rick felt all his reluctance and shyness melt away and rolled Cliff on his back, his hips rocking steadily, his mouth locked on Cliff’s, kissing him until they were both breathless and flushed.  
Cliff rolled Rick over on his back, returning to his position on top, he smiled gazing at Rick’s face his grin growing into an expression that said something along the lines of ‘I win.’

Rick watched mutely as Cliff sat up in his lap and rolled and shifted, his arms at his sides, relaxed, his already full lips pink and swollen, his hooded eyes glistening dangerously, Rick felt the world melt away, it was just the two of them and nothing else mattered. Cliff moved slowly, sitting tall, he grabbed the back collar of his t-shirt and pulled it off over his head. Rick ran his hands up Cliff’s exposed torso, soft with thick muscles, sun kissed and battle scarred, there was no other man on the planet that took Rick’s breath away, that made him want to taste the salt of their skin, only Cliff had that power over him, made him drunk just by holding his gaze, or maybe Rick was always drunk around Cliff in the first place, just to numb his senses and to deny his forbidden desire, Rick could never be sure.

“You’re something else.” Rick murmured. 

“Is that so?” Cliff sounded deeply amused, his voice thick with desire, he dropped his t-shirt on Rick’s face.

Rick reached up and swiped away the t-shirt, an uncontrollable smile blooming on his face, he looked away and then back at Cliff, not wanting to miss a second.

“You’re making me ache.” Rick confessed as he squeezed Cliff’s hips.

“Good.” Cliff whispered as he leaned close and nuzzled Rick’s neck, his lips parting over his skin, his tongue licking at the stubble and his teeth nipping at his throat, chasing his Adam’s apple. 

Rick let out a groan and when it escaped he felt as if he’d been holding it in since the first day he’d laid eyes on Rick, the sound that ground out from his throat had a history all unto itself, carrying away secret thoughts up and into the atmosphere, floating among the stars above Hollywood, twinkling lustily beneath the moon and over the city of angels.

“We shouldn’t.” Rick muttered as he felt Cliff’s hands pull open his belt buckle. 

“Then you better stop me.” Cliff said as he slid back. 

For a fleeting second Rick feared that Cliff was going to walk out of the room, but his calloused hands squeezed over Rick’s hips and pulled down firmly on his trousers and boxers. Rick’s shoes were only a minor hinderance, Cliff neatly removed them by grabbing them by the heel and tossing them aside. 

Rick felt Cliff’s hands and fingers squeeze and glide up and down his exposed calves before pulling off his socks. Rick half sat up, he’d never been handled like this, never felt such fire in a touch. 

Cliff squinted at him and pressed his middle and index finger into his chest and shoved him back with ease. 

“What do we have here, that’s the first time I’ve seen you at attention, soldier.” Rick said slyly as he crawled up the bed. 

Rick looked down and saw that Cliff was addressing his cock, he half twisted away only to have Cliff rest his palm on his chest and press him back into the mattress.

“Nuh-uh. You stay put.” Cliff commanded and Rick complied. 

Rick sat up a little watching as Cliff shifted back and lowered his head.

“Now where was I,” Cliff said as he pressed his hands around Rick’s cock. 

Rick clenched his fist, and arched his back, his body seemed to have a mind of its own, he could feel his cock twitch, he propped himself up on an elbow and felt his heart nearly beat out of his chest when Cliff looked up and locked eyes with him while running his red tongue over the crown of Rick’s cock. Rick stared at Cliff’s eyes, his mouth fell open as he drew slow deep breaths overwhelmed by the sensation of Cliff’s hot mouth as his cock sank into it. 

Cliff took his time, working his tongue over the crown, pressing his tongue against the slit, sucking gently, all the while stroking and coaxing Rick’s flesh in his hands and with his mouth.

Rick reached down and dug his fingers into Cliff’s silver and blonde hair, and arched his back pressing his cock deeper into Cliff’s mouth. Rick’s breath was coming hard and fast, but he closed his eyes tightly and rolled his hips evenly, taking care not to give into the pleasure of it all too soon. Cliff took him in with care, applying pressure at times and drawing away at others, he worked his jaw and his tongue and sucked with pleasure and hunger. 

Rick moaned loudly when Cliff drew back to the tip suckling Rick’s cock. Cliff sat up looking down at him, his mouth glossy, lips parted, a feverish look dancing across his eyes.

“I’m going to fuck you one of these days, Rick.” Cliff calmly announced before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Is that right?” Rick felt his cock twitch, already swollen and damp, a clench and spasm of muscles at the thought of Cliff inside of him nearly pushed Rick over the edge, and he could see by the smile spreading across Cliff’s dirty mouth that that was exactly the desired effect. 

“But not today.” Cliff got on his feet and stripped himself from his jeans and boxers, his cock was erect and deeply red, Rick couldn’t take his eyes off of it. 

“Like what you see?” Cliff teased as he laid on his side next to Rick.

“I, I do.” Rick said sincerely and marveled when Cliff blushed from his cheeks to his bare chest, making his scars stand out white on red. 

Rick felt emboldened again, and didn’t waste time rolling on top of Cliff and kissed him. Cliff’s lips welcomed his as they connected, tongues sliding, stubble catching and scrubbing lightly. Rick kissed Cliff long and slow, making up for lost time. He shivered as he wrapped his arms around Cliff.

Cliff reached up with one hand and pressed it over Rick’s brow, wiping away a bit of sweat and pressing back strands of hair.

“I love you,” Cliff whispered, his voice hitching and catching on the words,”I love you Rick Dalton, don’t you know that?”

“I do.” Rick nodded, his throat catching thickly with emotion. 

Cliff pressed his moth hotly over Rick, his calloused fingers closing around Rick’s cock as well as his own and stroking steadily. 

Rick held tight to Cliff and rolled to him, letting the waves of pleasure take him, and finally releasing to sweet relief as he spilled over Cliff’s stomach, it was a hot and sticky mess that spread between them, like nothing Rick had ever felt, it was like everything was just bigger and brighter and hotter and wetter with Cliff. Rick squeezed Cliff tightly to him, not wanting to let him go or the sensation of pleasure and something else so un-nameable to ever stop.

***

When Cliff woke up he was in bed alone, the fan was whirring overhead, he had a hangover and was in Rick’s bed. Cliff sat up his mind flashing over the events of the night before. He heard footsteps coming up the carpeted hallway and heard an off key whistle, it was the theme to song to Get Smart, a show that Rick and he would watch from time to time. 

Rick came into the room with a tray, he’d made coffee and the smell wafted into the room along with the scent of freshly toasted bagels.

“You’re awake.” Rick announced and flashed his perfect smile. 

Cliff felt his stomach quiver, he suddenly wondered if Rick was going to say something along the lines of let’s forget about all that drunken tomfoolery.

“I am.” Cliff agreed as he sat up slowly. 

“I finally brought you those bagels you asked for.” Rick sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling proudly.

“Thanks,” Cliff nodded looking at the tray, “and coffee too.”

“Yeah, I made it with the percolator, it smells good, but I’ve never really used it before, had to read the instructions on the box, but it looks and smells alright, I think.” Rick set the tray down on the bedside table.

“I’m sure it’s perfect.” Cliff grabbed a cup and took a sip, and nodded approvingly. 

Rick smiled and tucked his chin. “I woke up early, you know that feeling, like when you wake up and you realize it’s Christmas? Or, your b-b-birthday?” 

“Sure.” Cliff agreed as he reached for a sliced bagel half heavy with cream cheese.

“That’s how I felt this morning.” Rick looked down at the comforter and smoothed it with a wide palm. “Like I woke up and remembered that I won an Oscar, or, found out that, that, the only person for me, had been right here, right in front of me for years, and that I was so lucky, so damned lucky… and a fool to boot, because I never realized it.” 

“You’re no fool.” Cliff chided Rick gently and rested his hand on his. 

“The jury’s still out.” Rick shook his head, a small smile playing in the corner of his mouth, “Try the bagel.”

Cliff looked at the bagel he’d already forgotten he was holding and took a bite, it was perfect, crisped edges, a soft middle, warm, a gooey cool layer of thick cream cheese on top. He chewed slowly watching Rick.

“I love you Cliff. I th-think I always have, but didn’t know in a way, didn’t really, you know, think to do anything about it.” Rick paused and drew a deep breath.

“You and Brandy, better come and stay with me, or I’ll go out of my mind, I’ll just… I’ll die. I’ll drown in my own damn pool if you say no, I’ll do it.” Rick looked at Cliff expectantly. 

Cliff swallowed his bagel and took a sip from his coffee cup, and then cleared his throat.

“You don’t have to get into all the dramatics,” Cliff reached over and rested his hand on the side of Rick’s neck and ran his thumb over his jaw. 

"Does that mean you’ll do it?”

“Wild horses couldn’t keep me away.” Cliff whispered as he leaned in and kissed Rick.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I think OUATIH is a pretty small fandom, but I hope you all find this and enjoy it.


End file.
